Gadis Boneka
by synstropezia
Summary: Malam harinya sebelum Ozaki Kouyou merayakan ulang tahunnya, gadis boneka bernama Izumi Kyouka itu datang dengan sebuket ajisai biru yang berarti, "hati yang dingin, permintaan maaf, penolakan lamaran dan penyesalan". / "... lagi pula di luar merayakan ulang tahunmu, aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk datang kemari." Happy Birthday Ozaki Kouyou (10/1/2020)


**Gadis Boneka**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, bagian ending kecepetan, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, dan untuk ultang tahun Ozaki Kouyou (10/1/2020)**

* * *

Ujung pulpen hitam menjadi satu-satunya yang bersuara, pada ruang kerja seorang eksekutif mafia bernama Ozaki Kouyou itu.

Laporan yang menungguinya memiliki perasaan terkuat, walaupun sebuah kenyamanan telah memanggil-manggil Kouyou agar mencicipi kelembutan pulau kapuk. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam–waktu yang memang tepat untuk memetik bunga tidur, tetapi saat ini begadang adalah prioritas. Tinggal satu bundel lagi Kouyou dapat benar-benar tersenyum, sebelum memejamkan pandang dengan tenang menunggu pagi tiba.

Pagi yang luar biasa, di mana Kouyou berulang tahun ke-27. Pesta yang meriah menanti-nantikan gaun teranggun miliknya, dengan dandanan tercantik untuk menggegerkan seisi Port Mafia. Kouyou telah menyiapkan semua itu. Hanya satu yang kurang yang belum dapat ditemukannya seolah-olah buntu.

Mungkin jawaban yang masih rahasia itu tersimpan pada kaca rias yang bertengger di meja kerjanya, atau sudah ada dalam diri Kouyou, akan tetapi tertinggal di belakang sekali seakan-akan memang; sengaja ditinggalkan di sana supaya berhenti dicarinya.

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

"Langsung masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci," ucap Kouyou yang buru-buru mengubah posisi dari berkaca, menjadi kembali fokus pada laporan. Seorang pria berperawakan mungil berdiri menghadap Kouyou yang tersenyum ramah. Tangan eksekutif wanita itu terulur ke arah sofa, mempersilakan sang tamu duduk.

"Malam, Ane-_san_"

"Malam juga, Chuuya-_kun_. Ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun duluan atau bagaimana?" candanya yang Chuuya balas dengan ketawa kelewat garing. Sesopan mungkin ia menolak tawaran tersebut–sebagai sesama eksekutif mafia Chuuya pasti sibuk juga, sehingga memberi laporan selewat wajar-wajar saja.

"Aku hanya menumpang lewat, kok."

"Berarti tinggal lewat saja, kan? Untuk apa menyapaku dulu?" Giliran Kouyou yang tertawa mengenai tingkah absurd Chuuya. Apabila ditilik lebih intens ekspresi anak asuhnya itu kusut, seolah-olah terdapat benang perasaan yang rumit, dan sulit diurai pada wajahnya.

"Ah ... soal itu sebenarnya–"

Selagi yang diinterogasi sibuk sendiri merancang penjelasan, sesosok gadis berambut biru dongker menampakkan eksistensinya yang terkutuk, bagi Port Mafia. Baik Chuuya maupun Kouyou membatu di tempat. Langsung saja ia berlari memasuki ruang kerja Kouyou, lantas membungkukkan badan sebagai salam.

"Maaf karena mengganggu."

"Oi! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan keluar tanpa aba-aba dariku?! Sudah sembarangan menyusup malah seenak jidat." Menarik kehadirannya agar dibuat pulang pun tidak lagi berguna. Chuuya sendu melihat keterkejutan Kouyou yang rapuh itu, pandangannya pun berisyarat, 'jaga dia baik-baik', sebelum pintu ditutup pelan.

"Kau betulan Kyouka, kan?"

"Ya. Ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi ..."

Sebuket ajisai biru diperlihatkannya beserta kartu ucapan persegi panjang. Kyouka mendekat satu langkah, namun tetap terasa jauh. Malam itu wajah Kouyou lebih biru dari bunga di hadapannya ini, dan warna tersebut menumbuhkan kuncup-kuncup rindu pada mata Kouyou agar tatapannya mekar.

Mekar, dan tidak layu supaya kebahagiaannya terlukis dengan sempurna, karena mata adalah kanvas yang dapat menjadikan siapa pun sebagai pelukis ulung, dalam menggambarkan warna perasaannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Jika ini mimpi, maka membutuhkan seribu tahun untuk bangun dan sejuta senyum untuk mengikhlaskannya sebagai ilusi, sebelum kembali pada kenyataan.

* * *

Aroma teh rosella memenuhi seisi ruangan yang terbilang besar itu. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan sekarang. Canggung belum kunjung mencair–masih ingin mempermainkan keduanya sedikit lebih lama. Tatapan Kyouka yang tajam dan lurus hanya memperkeruh suasana dari waktu ke waktu saja. Namun, sedikit-banyak membuat Kouyou lega juga, karena salah satu anak kesayangannya

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Percakapan pertama dimulai oleh Kouyou dengan basa-basi. Berbagai topik menanti untuk dibicarakan, dan semuanya buncah ke sana kemari tidak sabar dijadikan kata-kata.

"Baik."

"Setelah memberikan bunganya kau pasti langsung pulang, bukan?" Mana mungkin Kouyou tidak sadar, atau mampu untuk berpura-pura tak tahu. Pada akhirnya seingin apa pun Kouyou mengajak Kyouka berbincang, ia mungkin memang sekadar diizinkan menghangatkan hati dengan melihatnya sejenak saja.

"Ya. Harusnya begitu. Tetapi dia memintaku mengobrol denganmu sebentar saja."

"Maksudmu Chuuya-_kun_, ya? Apa Kyouka menginginkannya?"

"Lebih tepatnya itu adalah keinginan dia, dan Atsushi-_kun_. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu peduli."

Setelah ini Kouyou wajib berterima kasih pada Chuuya, dan haruskah juga kepada Nakajima Atsushi yang mencuri Kyouka darinya? Jawaban yang tepat adalah 'iya', meskipun Kouyou memilih 'tidak'. Cahaya yang kilau-mengilau pada iris biru samudra Kyouka teramat elok, seumpama buih ombak di tengah senja musim panas penuh warna-warni. Sulit dipungkiri bahwa Kouyou menyukainya, tetapi di sudut lain membenci pemandangan tersebut.

Suka, karena cahaya itu cocok dengan Kyouka yang membuatnya semakin hidup sekaligus cemerlang -lebih menyerupai manusia, serta bunga yang mekar di bawah biru langit.

Benci, karena bukan tangan Kouyou yang menciptakan warna musim panas, dan senja yang mengejar-ngejar ombak di sepasang netra Kyouka, melainkan seorang remaja tanggung yang dengan cepatnya menjadi familier seolah-olah Kyouka menemukan belahan jiwa.

"Orang-orang di agensi baik padamu?" Jawabannya retorik, karena sudah jelas antagonisnya adalah Port Mafia. Kouyou tidak tahu sisa waktu yang dimiliki oleh pertemuan ini. Ketika membayangkan semuanya tahu-tahu berakhir sebelum Kouyou membereskan segala kejanggalan, terkadang ia ngeri sendiri dalam mencetak langkah.

"Semuanya baik padaku."

"Sangat berbeda dengan di Port Mafia, ya?"

"Di agensi mereka memperlakukanku sebagai sesuatu yang lain, bukan pembunuh. Rasanya begitu hangat sekaligus menyenangkan." Telunjuk Kyouka mengarah ke pipi kanannya. Entah isyarat itu berarti apa. Kebingungan melanda Kouyou sekarang.

"Setiap mereka memperlakukanku dengan cara yang misterius, pipiku kemudian merah katanya."

"Mereka tidak memperlakukanmu secara misterius, Kyouka." Tawa Kouyou yang singkat lewat begitu saja. Setelah pamit dari Port Mafia, ternyata Kyouka terlahir kembali sebagai gadis polos yang menggemaskan.

"Lalu apa?"

"Itulah yang dinamakan kebaikan, dan pipimu memerah karena belum terbiasa menerimanya, sehingga merasa malu."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Mungkin karena Kouyou adalah eksekutif yang maklum saja apabila diperlakukan baik-baik, sedangkan peran Kyouka sebatas gadis boneka yang menurut mereka harus dikendalikan seumur hidup.

"Di Port Mafia ini juga ada kebaikan, Kyouka. Namun, kebaikan di tempat ini sepertinya tidak cocok denganmu."

Genangan teh rosella memantulkan paras Kouyou yang entah sedari kapan, menjawab Kyouka dengan senyuman. Bahkan nyatanya pula Kouyou bukanlah kebaikan bagi Kyouka, walau ia yang membawanya ke Port Mafia sekaligus memberi peran untuk Kyouka jalani. Demi menyempurnakannya Kouyou sampai meracuni otak Kyouka, menanamkan sebuah keputusasaan bahwa keluar dari Port Mafia adalah tabu ditambah mustahil, dan ...

_dengan teganya juga, Kouyou berbohong kalau Kyouka bertanggungjawab atas pembunuhan orang tuanya, yang ia lakukan sendiri. _

Lantas tanpa berpikir untuk merasa malu atau langsung merasainya dengan hati, omong kosong itu keluar sebagai jawaban.

* * *

_Semua demi kebaikanmu._

* * *

Agar Izumi Kyouka tidak menjadi Ozaki Kouyou yang kedua di masa depan, yang kabur demi menemukan cahaya di luar sana hanya saja gagal total. Berada di Port Mafia saja sudah menderita, dan gara-gara kebodohan itu Kouyou tambah terluka–inilah _kebaikan _yang Kouyou maksud, di mana ia tak mengharapkan Kyouka menuliskan tragedi serupa pada garis waktu miliknya.

Mungkin sesungguhnya ketika Kouyou pada akhirnya mampu bercengkerama dengan Port Mafia, selama itu pula Kyouka justru diperlakukan berbeda yang kian mempertegas kekosongan dari kebaikan tersebut.

Saat kenyataan masih bisa dianggap fiksi, lalu setengah rekayasa, lantas semakin menyerupai kenyataan hingga mustahil untuk mengelak lagi, Kyouka yang diperlakukan macam mesin pembunuh pun dapat dilihat walau menggunakan mata telanjang. Bagaimanapun Kouyou menghindar atau beralasan, berjuta-juta rasa bersalah yang lahir dari imajinasi–mana mungkin sosok se-keji Kouyou merasainya secara nyata–pasti bersepakat mengatakan,

* * *

_Kau hanya hidup di dunia fiksi, selama kau menganggap segala perbuatanmu itu adalah kebaikan. _

* * *

"Jadi harimau putih itu yang memintamu mendatangiku?" Pemikiran yang buruk rupa itu langsung Kouyou tepis. Buat apa ditekankan lagi kepadanya? Sebagai pelaku utama ia tahu betul, seberapa keji _kebaikannya_ terhadap Kyouka sepanjang di Port Mafia.

"Dia diberitahu jika hari ini kau berulang tahun." Pasti oleh Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang kebetulan sering terjebak dengan Atsushi. Meskipun hanya remaja tanggung yang jalannya masih panjang, cara kebaikan Atsushi berpikir memang menyerupai orang dewasa.

"Tahu sekalipun, sebenarnya kau memang tidak berniat mendatangiku, bukan, apabila tak disuruh?" Hening merespons pertanyaan itu

"Katakan padaku, Kyouka. Apa kau membenciku setelah semua yang kulakukan terhadapmu?"

Sampai di sini saja Kouyou menemukan, karena mencari pun ia hanya mendapatkan satu yang terakhir untuk dibicarakan. Harum teh rosella kini hambar. Segala yang Kouyou lihat, sentuh, raba, dengar, atau hirup menjadi kekosongan. Diamnya itu merupakan enigma yang dibalut teka-teki. Dalam dunianya sendiri Kouyou pun bertanya-tanya, kapan penantian mau menjawab pertanyaannya yang meskipun tidak pintar, tetapi tulus dari rasa penasarannya ini?

Kouyou tidak memiliki apa pun lagi untuk dipersembahkan kepada penantian. Ia sudah kehabisan segala-galanya, semenjak ingin mengetahui apakah Kyouka membenci dia, atau perasaan lain yang keluar.

"Katanya kita tidak boleh membenci. Jadi, aku tak akan melakukan itu."

"Ikuti kata hatimu, Kyouka. Bukan ucapan si bocah harimau." Berpisah sebentar saja, pengaruh Atsushi seolah-olah telah menyingkirkan hitam yang sejak dulu dikenalkan sebagai sahabat Kyouka. Benarkah secepat itu? Meski menurut Kouyou ini seperti bersifat sementara saja.

"Tetap tidak akan. Kalau aku membencimu, bagaimana jika diriku tak boleh dekat dengan Atsushi-_kun_? Lagi pula di luar merayakan ulang tahunmu, aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk datang kemari."

"Alasan tersendiri?"

"Perpisahan kita belum sempurna."

"Memangnya yang sempurna itu seperti apa menurutmu?" Tetap bahagia walaupun tahu di masa depan 'kita' hanyalah masa lalu? Lapang dada mengenai punggung yang berhenti mencari namamu? Ataukah ketika dua takdir yang tidak lagi berpagutan ini dapat melahirkan kekuatan baru?

"Ketika masing-masing dari kita mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa', karena kita bukan meninggalkan."

Seperti disihir Kouyou meremas kimononya, guna melampiaskan rasa demi rasa yang abstrak yang tahu-tahu bertumpahan. Semenjak cahaya memilih dan dipilih oleh Kyouka, artinya mereka tidak lagi perlu berbasa-basi mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' karena sudah jelas; kegelapan tak pantas bersama terang seperti itu.

Namun, jangan salah sangka dengan menganggap Kouyou takut mendengarkan itu dari Kyouka–meskipun ia masihlah pihak yang menentang waktu, karena seolah-olah menertawai mereka yang tinggal jarak yang tidak dapat dipersatukan. Kouyou sekadar merasa pertemuan terakhir ini sia-sia, apabila hanya diakhiri kalimat 'sampai jumpa' yang sangat remeh, padahal perjumpaan tersebut tercipta dari perjuangan yang luar biasa.

"Kenapa kau ingin seperti itu?"

Hanya saja Kouyou memilih tidak menolak, dan melalui sampai jumpa itu ia ingin tahu apakah Kyouka bisa menjadikannya begitu spesial? Mereka ini gadis serta wanita dewasa yang kuat. Membuat ucapan sesederhana itu berhasil menarik biru dalam hati keluar tentulah sulit. Jika Kyouka gagal, Kouyou pun memutuskan merebutnya secara paksa.

Seumpama kegelapan dan cahaya–kira-kira begitulah cara Kouyou mendeskripsikan.

Sekalipun biasa saja kegelapan pasti ditakuti, tetapi berbeda dengan cahaya yang apabila terlalu biasa pasti lekas padam–mudah ditertawakan oleh keburukan.

Kalau ujaran sesepele sampai jumpa gagal dibuat mendebarkan, bagaimana dengan cahaya yang tanggung jawabnya lebih meletihkan?

Lantas yang terakhir, apakah untuk selanjutnya Kyouka mampu bertahan dalam cahaya tanpa pernah memejamkan mata? Ucapan tersebut sama saja mengajak kegelapan berpisah dengan dirinya, dan Kouyou tidak mengizinkan Kyouka kembali bernaung ke sana, walaupun baru sekali ia meninggalkannya–usai berkhianat pada kepercayaan yang pertama, melakukannya terhadap yang kedua sangatlah brengsek, bukan? Bahkan mengakui dirinya jalang pun, Kouyou menolak mengajarkan moral sebodoh itu kepada Kyouka.

"Selain tidak boleh membenci, dia juga berkata aku harus melakukan apa pun dengan hati yang baik. Meninggalkan itu jahat. Makanya lebih baik kita sama-sama mengucapkan sampai jumpa, berpisah baik-baik."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu atau memohon agar kau setuju. Ini adalah keputusanku. Biar tekadku yang menunjukkannya padamu sampai kau setuju. Jika perlu bakal kudatangi setiap hari, sampai masalah ini selesai."

Kata-kata yang baik yang membuat Kyouka nyaman menjadi dirinya sendiri adalah apa yang tidak Kouyou miliki, namun Atsushi punya. Sudah jelas ia kalah total. Dewasa sekalipun Kyouka tetaplah remaja berusia empat belas tahun–lebih membutuhkan cahaya atau kelap-kelip sejenis itu, karena ia masih kembang cilik yang berhak dibahagiakan oleh mataharinya–Kouyou pun benci, karena dipaksa menyebut nama Atsushi sekali lagi.

"Tidak perlu, Kyouka. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepadamu." Seulas peluk Kouyou berikan untuk menyempurnakan perpisahan ini. Merah berlari-lari di pipi Kyouka. Ada yang seolah-olah mekar, mengisi kerongkongannya, dan itu hangat.

"Sampai jumpa juga jika begitu."

"Kau sudah dewasa. Memang tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan lagi." Karenanya rengkuhan ini mengendur, digantikan tangan Kouyou yang mengusap rambut Kyouka. Kenapa eksekutif mafia itu samar-samar terasa seperti Atsushi? Padahal Kyouka yakin yang baik tentangnya mendekati nol persen.

"Dewasa?"

"Karena kau berhasil melakukan hal yang gagal kulakukan, di masa lalu. Sekarang pulanglah. Chuuya-_kun_ akan mengantarmu."

Pengantar yang dimaksud langsung menampakkan diri dengan gesit. Untuk terakhir kalinya Kyouka menengok ke belakang, dan melihat Kouyou melambaikan tangan sembari membisikkan 'terima kasih'. Mengenai sensasi ajaib yang menyamai milik anggota agensi, termasuk makna dari kalimat terakhir Kouyou akan Kyouka tanyakan lain waktu–Atsushi bisa-bisa khawatir jika Kyouka terlalu berlarut-larut.

"Sudah kutemukan. Besok akan menjadi pesta ulang tahun yang luar biasa." Cermin di meja kerja Kouyou memantulkan garis lengkung yang tidak lagi terbata-bata, dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ajisai pemberian Kyouka lebih dulu dipajang dalam vas, sebelum Kouyou tidur tanpa perlu memikirkan laporannya.

Jika berpisah merupakan dua kepergian yang disepakati oleh ucapan sampai jumpa entah terkatakan, sebatas air mata atau senyuman dari masing-masing pihak, maka meninggalkan adalah kata pamit yang egois, karena hanya diketahui satu orang saja apa maknanya. Kyouka mengakhiri malam dengan pemahaman itu–hatinya lega bukan main ketika keluar dari Port Mafia, lalu bersiap-siap menemui Atsushi.

Sementara Kouyou ingin menyudahi malam dengan suatu kelegaan juga, yaitu mengenai hari ini di mana ia berhenti menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menunjukkan kebaikan yang sebenarnya, selalu ingin Kouyou beritahukan kepada Kyouka.

* * *

_Ajisai biru: hati yang dingin, permintaan maaf, penolakan lamaran dan penyesalan._

* * *

Akan tetapi berpisah dengan hati sedingin itu tanpa merasai apa pun ketika bertemu Kouyou, tanpa sadar air matanya jadi meleleh dalam tidurnya yang terlalu tenang ini.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Awalnya mau ninggalin cerita ini tanpa author note, tapi kuputuskan pakai di mana aku cuma pengen minta maaf, kalo semisal kouyou di sini OOC atau terlalu cepet tiba ke ending. lalu thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku.


End file.
